


True Friends...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: A poem, to my auntie, she has it framed and hung on the wall...





	

TRUE FRIENDS…  
You’ve been through a lot  
These past few years  
But you’re out the other side  
So lets face those fears

You were pushed and shoved  
And treated like dirt  
They left nothing behind  
And didn’t care who got hurt

You deserve so much more  
Than their lies and greed  
Now look at the positives  
You’ve finally been freed

You’ve got all you need  
All in your head  
Photos and memories  
So put this to bed

Your true friends stuck by you  
Crazy daughter and all  
They helped build you back up  
So this time you wont fall

So remember the good time  
The horses and your dad  
He’d be so proud  
So please don’t be sad

So lean on us  
We’re family at heart  
That wont ever change  
There’s no tearing us apart…


End file.
